Babylon
by Kagewaki Hitomi
Summary: It's an AU story of Code Geass. In it I barrowed from Gundam and Ranma. Ranma will be the main character as a soldier for Britannia under a diffrent name much like Char from Gundam.
1. The Knightmare They called Tallgeese

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. And reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise. Also I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Babylon**

**Prologue**

**The Knightmare they called Tallgeese**

* * *

By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_There's a thin line between to laugh with and to laugh at."--Richard Pryor

* * *

_Ranma Saotome was born on August 20, 1990 a.t.b. to a half-Japanese and half-Luxemburgian mother named Nodoka Khushrenada and a Japanese father Genma Saotome. It was at a young age that he lost his father. Him and his mother moved to a monastery in the mountains in the German countryside. His mother had taken a job teaching at a local school. His mother helped the priest at the local orphanage in the town.

The old priest at the orphanage and monastery taught Ranma the fundamentals of Catholicism and his favorite past time fencing. Ranma had made friends with one of the orphans named Henri La Flaga who was of French decent only a year younger then Ranma. He dreamed of joining the EU Military when he was old enough.

Ranma by the time he was 14 years old had already graduated from High School. It was during this time tat he changed his name to Treize Khushrenada. He had soon left the small town of Hohenschwangau on the Alpsee lake. He headed to the Holy Britannian Empire to attend college. His mother said she would stay there for a while long and had him promise to write her when he can.

While at Princeton University he studied Mechanical Engineering for make engines. Soon by the time he was 18 he had graduated the University with a masters in Engineering and soon joined the Britannian Military. He spent the last two years working his way up to Colonel. He also trained in the piloting of Kinightmare Frames that was something new.

In 2010 a.t.b. a great many events unfolded; first Empress Marianne Vi Britannia was killed by unknown assassin; Lelouch Vi Britannia, her son escaped nearly unscathed, but her daughter Nunnally Vi Britannia, paralyzed by bullet wounds on her legs, and went blind due to psychological trauma of witnessing the brutal murder of her mother. After Lelouch confrontation with the Emperor of Britannia about the murder of their mother, both, are then sent to Japan as political hostage.

It was soon after this that the war with the Indochinese Peninsula being conquered by Britannia and became Area 10. It was during this time that the island nation of Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia. An event that would soon be referred to as the _Oriental Incident_. Both the Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. But only provoked a war. The Second Pacific War erupts.

* * *

He walked down a nice hall with plush carpet and marble columns. He soon stopped in front of to double doors, brought his hand up to knock on the door twice and waited for an answer. The man was Colonel Treize Khushrenada and was dressed in a standard Britannian Military Uniform. He had medium length slick back black hair and deep ice blue eyes. He soon heard _"Come in"_ and opened the door walked in before closing it behind him. He went to kneel in front of the one who called him here.

"What can I do for you Crown Prince?" he asked in a deep gritty voice.

"I read you file Colonel. It says you have a degree in Mechanical Engineering. Is this correct?" the seated man asked.

"Yes, it is Crown Prince Odysseus, that is correct, but I don't get why I'm here."

"As I take it you haven't align yourself with anyone in the Royal family yet?"

"No, I haven't my lord."

"Then, I want you to work exclusively for me."

"My younger brother Schneizel has Kanon Maldini. I want you to work for me as a subordinate. In a new group I'm creating."

"I would be honored my lord."

"Good then please come with me." he said standing up from his chair.

Treize got up from kneeling and fallowed Odysseus to a bookshelf. The Prince pulled an unidentified green and blue book down. The bookshelf slid out to the front and then to the right. It revealed an elevator that was behind the shelf. They both walked to the elevator and Treize opened the door for Odysseus who entered and soon fallowed him in.

"Where we going, my lord?" he asked as Odysseus pushed a button. It then started to go down.

"We are going to a underground base. There is something I want to show you. It is something I been working on for five and a half years."

"My lord what would that be?" he asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself, Colonel Khushrenada. It's an excellent surprise." he said as the elevator finally came to a stop.

The doors opened up into a large facility that was deep underground. Lab technicians were running around doing various task around the area. A middle age man walked to them as they steeped out of the elevator. He had short thinning hair and a pair of small glasses with a lab coat and bowed to Odysseus while eying Treize.

"Your highness. I did not know you were coming."

"I just came to see your progress Earl Haggard."

"Of course, your highness. But who is this?" he asked looking at Treize.

"This is Colonel Treize Khushrenada and will be the pilot of the new Knightmare you are creating."

"So, this will be the pilot. The controls are different from a normal Knightmare are you sure he can handle it?"

Odysseus was going to reply, but Treize beat him to it. He replied, "I'm sure I can handle this Knightmare."

"Let's hope. All right fallow me to the simulation."

Earl Haggard lead them threw the underground base, there were lab technicians running around them. They fallowed them for five minutes till they came to the control room over looking an hanger. The hanger lights were already on as the mechanics and crew put the finishing touches on the Knightmare.

"So, will it be ready in time?"

"Yes, your highness. It is ready and is complete. All we have to do is test it before it is ready for service."

"Good. So, have you thought of a final name of this Knightmare?"

"Yes, your highness. It's called 'Tallgeese'."

"What a good name. Do you have a simulation of it up and running?"

"Yes, your highness a mock cockpit with all the instruments to train the pilot."

"Treize as the pilot of this Knightmare I hope your ready. Cause I want you to pilot it in the upcoming war."

"The Conflict in Japan?"

"Yes, I'm putting my trust in you with this Knightmare. I hope my trust is not missed place."

He dropped to his knees and replied, "It won't be my lord."

* * *

Earl Haggard had lead Treize to the cockpit simulation close to the control room. The back was cut away and had a normal pilot's seat, with three flat screen monitors in front and two extra's on the side. A counsel in the middle of the three monitors with a bunch of buttons and various smaller screens. On the right and left side were two 90 degree angle joysticks.

"Get in Mr. Khushrenada." He replied handing him a com. "Put this in your and I'll give you instructions on what to do next. Okay?'

"Sure, Dr. Haggard." he commented before climbing in over the seat.

He sat down in the pilot's seat and buckled the belt around his waits first. He then reached over his left shoulder. He buckled it in the middle of his waist and did the same with the right side. Dr. Haggard had already walked back to the Control room. With the other members of his team. He looked at Odysseus as he got comfortable in his seat. He then asked, _"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Good."_

_"Then this is Colonel Treize Khushrenada and I'm ready to begin the simulation when you are Dr. Haggard."_

_"Colonel Treize you'll need to use the joysticks and throttle forward to go faster and pull back to go slower. The two button next to your right thumb is to use the Dober Gun. The other four buttons were your other four fingers are at are to control the hands and the Beam Saber when in use. The two foot petals are to control the feet to walk. Got it?"_

_"Roger that."_

_"All right then let's begin the simulation."_

Treize ran threw the simulation for a good hour and a half doing it over and over again. Each time doing better then the last, till he could pilot it without sustaining any damage to his Knightmare. Dr. Haggard was soon ecstatic that his machine was going to be capable pilots hands and make it's international debut in a war no less. He had to tank Lord Odysseus for his support and backing.

_"Very good Treize. You can come out and I'll give you more technical data on the machine."_

_"Got you."_

He climbed out of the cockpit and was soon meet by Odysseus and Dr. Haggard as he stepped on the platform. Dr. Haggard the proceed to lead them threw the hanger again where the Tallgeese stood in all of it's glory. It was tall and pure white there was a huge gun on the right side and a shield attached to the left forearm. It's head was based off of the old Greek helmets.

"What the Model number?"

"The KMP-00MS1V."

"MS?"

"Yes, the full name is Knightmare Prototype-00Mobile Suit 1st Variation."

"And code named Tallgeese."

"Yes, and in eleven days will be it's first deployment."

"The accommodations?"

"For the pilot only; in a standard cockpit in the torso. It's dimensions are 17.4 meters tall."

He whistled and replied, "That bigger then a Knightmare."

"Yes. And the armor is Titanium alloy. The power plant is an Ultra Compact Fusion Reactor. The propulsion for the Tallgeese is a pair of rocket thrusters. It has sensors, but we haven't tested the range yet. And finally it's equipped with a 20 round Dober Gun, 2x Beam Saber, and a round shield."

"This is the most unique Knightmare I have ever seen."

"Yes, and that's why we have to get it out without drawing attention. With a field test in Alaska without anyone knowing. Colonel Khushrenada you will participate in The Battle of Japan when it starts August 20 on my behalf."

"Yes, Lord Odysseus."

"Now let's get something to eat."

"Yes, my lord."

"I have heard good thing about that fancy Italian Restaurant in the District. We need to talk some more."

To Be Continued…In _**Babylon: Chapter 1:Battle of Japan Part I.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I started a new story. But I have not stopped writing my other stories and I plan on continue writing them till they are finished. Also this is the basic information on how I created one of the character:

**New Name:** Treize Khushrenada

**Original Name:** Ranma Saotome

**Alias:** Preventer Wind

**Military Rank:** Colonel; then a General

**Noble Rank:** Duke

**Nationality:** Britannian

**Ethnicity:** Luxembourgian/Japanese

**Height:** 181cm (5'11")

**Weight:** 68kg (150 lbs.)

**Age:** 20

**Birthday:** August 20, 1990 a.t.b.

**Blood Type:** AB

**Eyes:** Ice Blue

**Hair:** Black

**Knightmare:** KMP-00MS-Tallgeese; KMP-00MS2-Tallgeese II; KMP-00MS3V-Tallgeese III "Treize's Custom"

**Description:** He coldly manipulating those around him, he always conducts himself as a gentleman. His major defining trait is his strong belief in honor and chivalry. Also, an excellent swordsman. Treize's believes that combat between men has it's place in history. He earned his noble rank after Japan's defeat in 2010. He leads an elite Counter-Insurgency Group of elite pilots under Prince Odysseus eu Britannia call AEGIS.

Read and Review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.


	2. The Battle of Japan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. And reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise. Also I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Babylon**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Battle of Japan**

* * *

**By:** Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_The right to be god. That right is now mine."-Albert Wesker

* * *

_

**Alaska--Air close to Kodiak Base**

.

.

Treize was with Odysseus and Dr. Haggard on a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III transport plane getting close to the base. The Tallgeese was behind them ready for the Knightmare's test flight. They were drinking Earl Gray tea to ward off the freezing temperature in the back. Odysseus slid a suitcase over to Treize, who picked it up and opened it.

"What is this, my lord?"

"Your new uniform for the group you will be in charge of; an elite counter-insurgency group that works exclusively for me Colonel Treize."

"And that would be?"

"AEGIS."

"You mean that mythical Shield of Jupiter?"

"Yes, that were I got the name."

"Do you want me to change right now?"

"Yes, Colonel Treize."

Treize had stood up from his seat and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and proceeded to lock it before opening the suitcase. He quickly changed his cloth to the ones in the suitcase. A pair of white pants and black jackboots and then put on a short-sleeved chocker collar vest that was all black over his white tuxedo shirt. With the collar of his shirt sticking out.

He then put on a black leather belt on his pants and attached a gun holster and a place to put a sword on the left side. He then buckled it with the symbol of the AEGIS on it. He then proceeded to put on a pair of white parade gloves. He picked up the Royal Blue double breasted dress coat with the tails going to his knees. He unlocked the door opened it while picking up the suitcase with his old uniform and steeped out the bathroom. He finished button the gold button on his coat with one hand.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Nice it's a good color for you as well as the uniform."

"So, when and how will we test the Tallgeese?"

Dr. Haggard stood up and cleared his throat before saying, "The test will commence at 0500 tomorrow about 30km away from the base. We want this to remain a secret from the Emperor. We will be testing the full functions of the suit and the movement of the suit it's self. Also we will be testing the armaments the Dober Gun as well as the Beam Saber."

"Sure Doctor." he commented as he sat back down.

"I'll see the test before I head back to Pendragon myself. When the test is successful you and Dr. Haggard are to head to Area 10 before The Battle of Japan commence."

"Yes, my lord."

"Everybody strap in we are going to land." came the pilot over the PA.

They strapped themselves into their seat. The plane landed on the runway, before the plane came to a stop. The engines turned off and they unbuckled themselves. As they stood up the pilot came to the back of the plane. He held out a clipboard to Odysseus.

"I need you to sign this your highness."

"Okay, do you have a pen Dr. Haggard?"

"I always carry one." he replied pulling out a black pen and handed it to him.

He took the pen and signed his name at the bottom of the document. The pilot then tucked the clipboard under his left arm and saluted before leaving. He handed the pen back to Dr. Haggard who recapped the pen before putting it his coat pocket.

"So, what shall we do till then?"

"Get some sleep for tomorrow."

* * *

Treize sat in the cockpit of the Tallgeese as they were a ways from the base. Dr. Haggard and Odysseus sat in the control room of the transport truck. They were monitoring and were go to record all the technical data they could get from the test.

_"The test is a go?"_

_"Commence testing of the Tallgesse."_

_"Roger."_

Treize pushed the joystick forward and the Tallgeese shot ahead. He moved it to the right and then to the left dodging and weaving thru all the shots directed at him. He brought the Dober gun up and fired at the three Knightmares hitting each. All three were destroyed in one shot and he disengaged the gun letting it fall to the ground. He pulled his left in front of him and with his right quickly drew his Beam Saber igniting it and cutting threw the other two.

* * *

"I picked the right pilot didn't I Dr. Haggard?"

"Yes, your highness. These reading are off the chart he has pushing it close to the max. The g-force must be incredible and he is still fine."

"Then I take the test was a success?"

"Yes, it's more than a success."

"How so?"

"If this reading is correct, we could use this one as a test bed to create others like it and maybe expand on it principle."

"That's a good idea. This technology will revolutionize Knightmare Frames in the future."

"Yes, your highness. I'm very grateful to you, because of my theories that made it possible to make the power plant and the suit itself had made me a laughing stock in the Engineering community. But know I have proven my theories correct."

"I glad I did too. This will set the foundation for me to be named as Emperor when my father dies, and then we can finally have peace."

"For the memory of the late Empress Marianne's children?"

"Yes, Lelouch and Nunnally should have not been sent away like that just after there's mother's death like that."

_"Do you think he hates Britannia?"_ asked Treize over the radio listing in.

"I don't know."

"But if you had to speculate?" asked Dr. Haggard.

"Then the answer would be yes."

_"Then he will probably grow up to hate the Empire and become a very powerful enemy."_ Treize commented over the radio.

"Why would you say that?" the Doctor asked.

_"Think about it. His father disowned him and his sister not long after their mother died as if they were thrash. They are being used as political hostages in Japan. In addition, with the war on the way his hatred is going to grow. When it reaches the boiling point the will then act violently to the Empire."_

"A good analyze Colonel Khushrenada. But do you think it will happen?"

_"Yes, it will only be a matter of time."_

"Colonel Khushrenada return to the transporter."

_"Already returning."_

* * *

The Tallgeese returned and it kneeled down then cockpit hatch opened up before swinging downward. Treize steeped out jumping down and landing in the snow. He stood up and walked to the Mobile Base, then opened the door and walked in. He quickly closed the door behind him and walked to Odysseus and Dr. Haggard.

"So, I take it the test went good?"

"It went better than good. It went excellent Colonel Khushrenada, you are a natural Knightmare pilot."

"That's good to hear that from other people. But I already knew that."

"Colonel Khushrenada, there is already eight days till the battle of Japan begins. You and Dr. Haggard will have to leave tomorrow."

"Then that means the invasion will begin soon."

"Yes, let's celebrate for a successful test run. And then for the actual test in live battle."

Dr. Haggard held a bottle of red wine in his left hand and in his right was three glasses. He placed the glasses down on the counter. He then pulled the foil off the bottle and placed a corkscrew in the cork. He twisted before it popped opened and poured all three of them a glass. He then handed the other two a glass, before he grabbed his own.

"Cheers." they said before drinking the wine.

"Get the Tallgeese into the truck, so we can get back to the base." replied Dr. Haggard.

"Sure Doctor." he said drinking the rest of the wine, before placing the glass on the counter and left.

He walked out of the door and stepped out onto the snow. It crunched as he stepped in it and started walking forward to the Tallgeese. He stopped by the zip line and put his foot on the bar on the zip line and it pulled him up to the cockpit. He jumped in, sat in the pilot seat, and turned it on. He left the cockpit hatch opened and moved it to the back of the truck and placed it into a kneeling position as the doors to the truck then closed and took off.

"So, the war with Japan begins soon. I can't wait to put this Tallgeese to the great honor I received to pilot it." he muttered to himself.

He pressed a few buttons to turn on the radio. It showed the station of the radio as 102.1 FM and the song started playing. It was _'Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata'_. He felt the truck jerk forward as it took off to the base.

* * *

**Area 10--Indochinese--Manila Settlement Base**

.

.

Manila a major port city that was positioned northest of Singapore. The city was situated by Manila Bay was located on the eastern shores, a major port for the city it was located in the western coast on the Luzon Island. In a hanger located in Manila Bay Treize stood with Tallgeese in front of him, he had on a dress shirt and pants. The day started with a light downpour ending that had lasted for three days that ended by noon after that it had become extremely hot. They have been here for three days waiting for the invasion to begin. He heard light footstep that pulled him out of his musing and turned to look behind him, he saw Dr. Haggard heading his way.

"I knew I would find you her Colonel Treize."

"So, has the ship arrived?"

"Yes, the ship just docked a few minutes ago."

"Then this mean we have to load the Tallgeese in now. When nobody can noticed."

"Correct Colonel Treize. We only have a small window if time to get it on so we must hurry." he replied heading to the truck. "I have requested a military helicopter that we will load the Tallgeese onto and place it on the battleship. The battleship will then take us to about 10 miles out of the operation zone."

"So, I'll be launching from a helicopter?"

"Correct. We will drop you above the radar of a group of Japanese battleships. Also, remember this is Black Ops."

"Okay. So, do you know the name of these battleships?"

"Yes, there's the Zangetsu, Yamamoto, Yadomaru, Katsuragi, Hosho, Haruna, and the Ibuki. Destroy these ship and we should be fine."

"My main mission is to shoot down these battleships."

"Correct."

"Then let's get the Tallgeese to the battleship. Which one is it?"

"It is called the HMS Franklin. They will be resupplying soon so we should get it on without anyone knowing."

"Then let's get to it."

"This is something we must do ourselves."

"I know that."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean--20 miles from Japan--August 20, 2010 a.t.b.**

.

.

Treize sat in the locker room aboard the battleship. His uniform was in the locker, he was putting on a sapphire flight suit the top was undone and around his waist. He put he put on black combat boots before standing up putting his arms threw both sleeves before zipping it up to the neck. He closed the locker and locked it with a combination lock. The door opened and Dr. Haggard came in with two small glasses and a hundred year old bottle of vodka.

"Have a small drink with me before you go out on your first official mission of the AEGIS and with the Tallgeese." he said opening the bottle a poured a drink for them.

"Thanks." replied Treize taking the glass. "Let's have a salute before going into battle."

"Good idea."

They raised their glasses to each other and clanked them. Then downed the contents of the glass in one gulp. The alcohol was dry on their throats and stated, "For Britannia." together. Before throwing there glasses on the ground.

"Go do Crown Prince Odysseus proud, Colonel Treize. I'll be staying here to provide you with logistics and support. I'll be in contact with Prince Odysseus regularly." he commented before pulling out a small head set from his pocket. "All three of us will be in constant communication."

"All right, I'm going then." he commented before leaving the dressing room.

He walked to the helicopter as it started up and headed up the stairs. The door was closed behind him and he went to the Tallgeese and climbed into the cockpit. He strapped himself in and put the communicator onto his right ear. He pressed a button and the hatched to the Knightmare closed. The helicopter soon took off from the launch pad leaving the battleship behind.

"Sir, we'll reach the operation point in ten minutes."

"Roger. Tell me when you get there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

.

.

_"Sir, we have reached the operation point."_

_"Good open the cargo hatch airman."_

_"Cargo hatch is now opening."_

The man by the controls pressed a button waiting for the red light to turn green. When it did, the hatch opened from the middle. The crewmember then turned a lever and the treads started to move propelling the Tallgeese to the cargo's opening. The Tallgeese passed thru the hatch and into the opening air.

He heard the pilot say, _"Spread your wing and fly."_

_"Colonel Treize this is Dr. Haggard. Was the launch a success?"_

_"Yes, I'm beginning Operation Hanging Garden is a go." _he replied as he turned on all of the Tallgeese's equipment as he descended at an accelerated rate.

_"From here on out we will refer to each other with code names incase our communications are being monitored."_

"_Roger."_

_"I will be known as Dr. Fire."_

_"Got it. Then I will be known as wind."_

_"Alright wind."_

_"What about Prince Odysseus?"_

_"He has taken the codename of Water."_

The Tallgeese was being pulled by gravity in a fast high velocity free fall. It passed 7,000m and it soon passed 6,500m. Treize was breathing heavily from the thin air of the altitude keeping his eyes on the monitor. He was waiting for the ok to turn on the Rocket Thrusters.

_"I just passed 5,486m."_

_"At 5,000m turn on the Rocket Thrusters to descend faster. You'll feel an incredible amount g-force on your body when they are engaged."_

_"And I just reached 5,000m turning on the Rocket Thrusters." _he replied before pushing the joysticks forward.

The backpack on the Tallgeese on the left side and right side open on each side showing the vernier thrusters. They came to life with blue flames and the Tallgeese did a u-turn in the air. The Tallgeese shot down to the ocean at a very high speed. The force pushed Treize back into his seat and gritted his teeth. The sheer stress and g-forces was almost too much to handle.

_"Fire, the thrusters are working find at this altitude."_

_"Very good destroy the seven battleships, so, our ships can launch the ground troops to the beach."_

_"Roger."_

* * *

A young man in his early 20's sat in front of a consul. His main job was to read the radars onboard the Zangetsu when he saw an unknown blip appear on his screen. It was moving in a very fast speed and was coming directly at them. He soon called the Kaigun Taishō over.

"What is it Kaigun Shōi?"

"There's something on the radar, sir!"

"Get me an image of it Kaigun Shōi."

"Yes, sir." he said typing away on the keyboard and soon pulled up a image of the Tallgeese.

The picture showed the Tallgeese pointing its gun downward at Zangetsu. The blue flames shooting out of the vernier thrusters on the back. The Kaigun Shōi magnified the image to get a better look at what it was.

"What the hell is that?" asked the Kaigun Taishō worried.

"I don't know Kaigun Taishō, but it's coming right for us!"

"It has to Britannia. Kaigun Daisa order all ship to go into Defcon 1, all hands on deck! Blow that thing out of the sky!!"

"Yes, sir!!" replied the Kaigun Daisa on communication, before returning to the radio's.

* * *

The Tallgeese was close to 24m to the seven battleships. They all started to open fire at him, as he got close. He pulled the Tallgeese and bobbed and waived threw the gunfire. He raised the Dober Gun and aimed it at the battleship Ibuki, shooting around it before hitting it dead on and sunk it instantly.

_"Water, Dr. Fire one is down."_

_"Which one is it?"_

_"Ibuki."_

_"So, you destroyed the big guns first? Good."_

_"Wind. Water here you only have two minutes to destroy the other six before the __Air-cushioned landing craft__ are launched. You have to move."_

_"Message received and acknowledged water."_

He then aimed the gun at Zangetsu and pulled the trigger destroying it. He then put the Dober Gun his shoulder and pulled out the Beam Saber. A small knife flipped out from the hilt before a long beam appeared. He then took off after the other ships. Leaving Zangetsu to sink into the sea.

_"Zangetsu is down."_

"_Roger."_

He held the Beam Saber and dragged it in the water. As he passed Hosho, he cut it half like nothing sinking it. He sped by Yamamoto and cut it to as he passed. He switches the Beam Saber from his right hand to his left and pulled the Dober Gun of his shoulder. Before shooting the Yadomaru all three went down in flames disappearing in the under the water.

_"Three more have been sunk."_

_"Which three?" asked Fire._

_"The Yamamoto, Hosho, and the Yadomaru."_

_"Right you now only have a minute to go. Hurry."_

_"Copy that."_

He shot forward in between the Katsuragi and the Haruna. He quickly slashed at the Haruna that was on his left side and shot the Dober Gun at close range. The shot annihilated the Katsuragi leaving almost nothing left of the battleship. The Tallgeese hovered above the water creating a small crater and ripples of water.

"_Phase one of the overall mission is now complete."_

_"Fantastic."_

_"You can commence with the start of Phase two."_

"_Acknowledge going to point Alpha-two-five-Zulu."_

Treize trusted the Vernier Rockets heading to the beach, where the Japanese Army was located it.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Babylon: Chapter 2:Battle of Japan Part II.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I finished this chapter faster than Expected. I did not try to rush the chapter. I just let it flow out naturally. I try to write only when I get the inspiration. Read and Review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.

* * *


	3. The Battle of Japan Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. And reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise. Also I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Babylon**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Battle of Japan Part II**

* * *

**By** Kagewaki hitomi

* * *

"_The empires of the future are the empires of the mind."--Winston Churchill _

* * *

"_Italics are radio communications."_

* * *

.

.

The Tallgeese had taken off to the beach were the Japanese Army was waiting for the Britannian troops. The coastline was coming up fast. He pointed the gun at one of the two bunkers on the beach in front of a rocky cliff. He pushed the trigger and shot a round it hit the bunker and it exploded, the roofed made of concrete collapsed down. He then pointed the gun at the second bunked and destroyed it with another round. It had exploded in a rain and hail of concrete and steel.

The Tallgeese shot upward and hide from sight of the enemy troops. On the monitor, directly to the right he saw the Britannian troops landing and started to fight the Japanese Army. Treize inside his cockpit was breathing heavily with his right arm wiped some sweat from his brow.

_"Fire, Phase 2 is now complete."_

_"Roger. Did you get that Water?"_

_"Yes, I heard."_

_"Wind waiting for the order to start Phase 3."_

_"Okay starts Phase 3. Stay where you are and provide air support for the landing ground troops."_

_"Orders are acknowledged."_

_"Shit!!"_ exclaimed Water half nervous.

_"What is it?"_ both Wind and Fire asked.

_"The Tallgeese is on the news. And currently my father--the Emperor is watching it with everyone else."_ replied Water.

_"The Tallgeese would have been found out by him sooner or later."_ commented Wind.

_"I know that, but we need more time."_ stated Water.

_"We could use this to our favor."_

_"How so?" _asked Water.

_"It could show, that you have some ingenuity, sir."_ replied Fire catching on to what Wind was saying.

_"That's a good idea. I will need to get off line for awhile."_

* * *

On the newscasts, people were watching the start of the war with Japan. All over the new stations were images of the Tallgeese, A machine one new reporter dubbed it the 'White Angel that has descended from the heavens.' as it had destroyed seven battleships of the Japanese Navy in less than five minutes. Both the male and female were news casters were commenting on it.

_"This very unique machine. It has to be Britannian in origin."_

_"Could it be the new Knightmare's we been hearing rumors of?"_

_"It is quite possible."_

_"It is highly maneuverable in it's attacks."_

_"I think it was more the pilot then the machine. Whoever the pilot is he/she is very good. The pilot destroyed them before they could destroy the landing troops. Sort of like a Preventer."_

_"And moved as fast as the Wind."_

_"I think we should dub the pilot 'Preventer Wind'."_

_"I concur."_

The Emperor sat in the audience hall with his some of his children watching the news. They kept replaying the white machine destroying the seven battleships. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Odysseus away from the others before coming back as he closed his cell phone. He then went to stand near his mother Arianna.

"Odysseus do you know what this unique Knightmare is?"

"Well of course father."

"Oh, don't leave the others in suspense son."

"It's a Knightmare that I had been experimenting with to create for five years."

"Really what's the name of this Knightmare?"

"KMP-00MS 'Tallgeese'." he replied knowing his father wasn't surprise the Knightmare. He just wanted his son to say it.

"Very good name. So, who is the man that design it?"

"Dr. Troy Haggard."

"Yes and the pilot?"

"The pilot is Colonel Treize Khushrenada."

"Khushrenada, that's a family I have never, heard of."

"They are not a noble family in origin. There mainly school teachers and/or scholars. He's the first in his family to join the military."

"I would like to meet this man when the war in over."

"Yes, father." he replied and bowed as his phone started to ring.

* * *

The Tallgeese was hovering above a battlefield. Treize watched as the ground troops and the Glasgow's finally took the beach without much resistance from the Japanese Army. He heard a beeping and zoomed in a saw a couple of tanks coming to the landing troop's area.

"It took them long enough to finally retaliate. Nevertheless, shit! They'll all get slaughtered if I don't do anything."

He readied the Tallgeese's Dober Gun and pointed it at one of the tanks. The crosshair locked onto the tank and he waited for the crosshair on the gun to line up. When he did he pushed the button for the gun. The shot blew the tank up shower the area with metal with flames and smoke. The Glasgows quickly destroyed the second tank.

"Good I got one before they were able to kill the ground troops. And the Glasgows quickly got the other." he muttered to himself.

He watched the men pull down the Japanese flag down before hoisting up the Holy Britannian Flag. At its peak, it started to flap in the wind. It did not take long for the battle to end, watching the ground troops and the Glasgows destroy the rest of the Japanese Ground Troops. Fighting had been intense, but so far, no other tanks appeared.

_"Fire, has water returned yet?"_

_"No, wind. His comm. is still off. I've been trying to contact him for three minutes."_

Dr. Haggard back on the battleship punched in a number on the phone again. The phone rang a couple of times and could hear Treize breathing on the other line in the three-way call. He was thumbing his fingers on the desk as he sat there.

* * *

Odysseus looked at the phone in his hand and then looked around him before walking away trying to find a quite place to answer the phone. He flipped it opened when he a ways away and answered the call.

_"Water is the line secured."_ he heard and knew it was Dr. Haggard.

_"It is fire. Go ahead."_

_"Wind here. It looks like everything is settling down where I am at."_

_"That's good to hear head back to the Franklin."_

_"Copy that my lord. So, are we heading to the gallows?"_ he asked jokingly as Wind say Fire make a slicing motion across his neck and did a hanging motion.

_"That's what I want to know, too."_

_"No, it seems my father knew about the project all along. It seems I couldn't keep this a secret from him no matter how hard I tried."_

_"That's like a huge weight lifted off of my chest."_

_"Now I don't have to be nervous for my life."_

_"Yes, that is good. I'm glad I get to keep my head."_

_"Is there anything else my Lord?"_

_"Yes. I'll think of joining you on the ship. I want to get away for awhile."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think Schneizel is most livid, that I could keep something like this hidden. I may not be as smart as he is, but that doesn't mean I can't hide stuff."_

_"Copy that. Then we'll see you soon."_

Odysseus closed his phone ending the call and placed the phone in his pocket. He started edging away while everybody was occupied with the live feed from the battle. He wanted to secretly get away before he was missed.

* * *

Treize landed the Tallgeese on the deck of the battleship and the backpack closed as the engines died down. It stood up right and the cockpit hatch opened. He unhooked himself from the seat and pulled out the USB Key before stepping out. When he stepped out onto the hatch into the midday sun. The holder for the zip line had came out and stepped on it going to the deck. He touched onto the deck where Dr. Haggard was waiting and they walked to the locker room.

"So, it flew good?"

"Yeah, it was fantastic, but the G-force being dropped down was intense. I almost passed out from the pressure on my body."

"That's not good, but the good thing is you didn't pass out."

"I know. So, how long is it till Lord Odysseus get's here?" asked Treize.

"Probably in two days or less."

"That is a little too long in a war."

"Well we still have to wait for him to get here for new orders. In the mean time let's find other applications for the Ultra-Compact Fusion Reactor."

"Let me bathe and get on a change of clothes before we start talking about this."

"Sure."

Treize walked away an unzipped his flight suit to the waist. He pulled his hands out and his white t-shirt underneath was drench with sweat. He entered the locker room and quickly undressed, before heading to the shower. It was 20 minutes before he exited the shower and quickly got dressed. He was dressed back in his uniform.

He left the locker room and had found Dr. Haggard waiting for him. They walked together down the hall passing a couple of soldiers giving them weird looks. They entered a conference room on the second floor.

"They have let us use this room when they found out who we were working for."

"My that's very generous of them."

"Is it not so, Colonel Treize."

"So, this new machine you want to create has the same applications as the Tallgeese?"

"Correct all I we got is the power plant. But I got an idea for the Operation System will be."

"Oh, what type of Operation System is that?"

"The ZERO System."

"The ZERO System?" asked Treize.

"The 'Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted' System."

"What does it do? Is it similar to a Biocomputer?"

"You know your stuff. Nevertheless, yes in a theoretical sense it is a technology for interfacing with the brain of the pilot with the Knightmare's computer. It is purely theoretical and has never been equipped with a system. On a scientific note, the ZERO system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, the pilot can become aware of future outcomes and possible courses of action that can be taken to achieve total victory or total defeat."

"So, due to this direct brain interface, as the human brain cannot process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly "hallucinate" the possible paths that the pilot can take; as the pilot tries to figure out what is going on, the system can overload the brain with too many statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity."

"You catch on quite quickly Colonel Treize."

"I saw where you were going with it based on what was said. It was easy to deduce where to from there. But wouldn't this be very hazards to the pilot mental health?"

"Yes it could kill the pilot if he is inferior to the system."

"This is something we need to keep in that in mind when we chose a pilot. Also, we need to keep this very top secret only to a select few can know about this system."

"I agree with you whole heartily now let's get to design the blueprints to this machine."

"Let's code name it Wing Zero."

"Perfect, I actually like the name."

* * *

**Area 11 Formally Japan--September 20, 2010 a.t.b.**

.

.

It was the final days of the Battle of Japan. It was closed to sundown in the area. The Tallgeese hovered high in the sky above a building burning while two young boys sat in some rubble. Treize stood on the cockpit hatch of the Tallgeese with a digital camera with a telescopic lens in his hands. He snapped three pictures of the two boys and the girl.

"So this is Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia? Lord Odysseus will be happy to know that they are still alive after the Emperor announced their supposed death." He muttered to himself.

The comm. came online and said, _"Treize, the mission is over. Come back to the ship."_

_"Roger, Dr. Fire. I'm finishing here anyway."_

_"Copy that."_

_"Tell Water I found something that will interest him."_

_"What is that Wind?"_

_"Well that's a secret."_

_"All right we'll see you when you get back."_

Treize steeped into the cockpit and strapped himself into the seat. He pressed the button and closed the cockpit hatch moving the seat and bringing the front monitor down. The Tallgeese then blasted off in the air to the ship.

One of the boys stood up and gripped his hands in a fist. The other boy was sitting next to a backpack, both had been crying. They hadn't seen the Tallgeese in the air as it left. Behind them men were putting out a fire.

"Suzaku I will destroy Britannia."

* * *

The Tallgeese came to a stop and landed on the deck of the battleship. He got out the Tallgeese and held a digital camera in his hand. When he got down from the zip line, both Odysseus and Dr. Haggard were walking to him on the deck. He handed the digital camera to Odysseus who took it confusingly.

"What is in here that's so important?" he asked.

"Cycle threw all the pictures my lord. Then you will see why it's so important." he replied unzipping his flight suit walking away.

Odysseus stood there and started to cycle threw the pictures. He stopped on one picture of a beautiful fourteen-year-old girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and had a nice smile. Next to her was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them were hugging a younger looking Treize with his black hair and blue eyes. Behind them was beautiful woman with auburn hair next to an older man dressed in what looked like a Catholic Priest cloths.

'Who are these people with Colonel Treize?' he mused to himself. 'I'll ask him later.'

He continued to cycle threw the photos until he came to the last couple of pictures. He was so surprise he almost dropped the digital camera. He just kept cycling threw the last five photos and lost track of time. Looking at an alive Lelouch and Nunnally with the former Prime Minister of Japan son Suzaku Kururugi.

'They're alive? Therefore, father lied to us. I would like to know why.'

Treize had appeared again after taking a shower and changing. He proceeded to set heavily on the desk chair with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Odysseus came into the room and sat the digital camera in front of him.

"Colonel Treize. I want to ask you a question."

"Yes, what the question my lord?" he asked looking at him.

"Well, yes. I found this younger picture of you with a younger girl, a young boy, an auburn hair woman, and a priest. Would you mind telling me who they are?"

"The young girl is Meredith Le Creuset and the young boy is Henri La Flaga I grew up with them. The auburn hair woman is my mother Nodoka Khushrenada. The priest is Joseph Webb. Those two were orphans living in an orphanage ran by the old priest. My mother taught there and we lived close by and I became friends with them. I haven't seen them in six years."

"Sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay your highness. My mother recently just took a job in the newly christen Area 11 at a Private Academy that caters to Britannian students."

"Those pictures you took of Lelouch and Nunnally. Let's leave that between us."

"Trying to protect them?"

"Yes, father had already announced that they were dead. He sent them here as political hostages and then attacked to get his hands on the large amount of Sakuradite mines here. He probably is planning something."

"I kind of figure as much. So, how long till we get to the homeland my lord?"

"I heard for the Captain it would take us a week to get there. I have heard from father that he is promoting you to General and bestowing on you a noble rank."

"I don't really care about that. I did not join the military for any fame, glory, or noble rank. I joined to serve the country."

"He laughed, and replied, "Most people would be thrilled to be knighted as a nobleman by the Emperor."

"That's most people, but not me."

* * *

**A Week Later--September 27, 2010 a.t.b.**

**.**

**.**

A week fallowed the end of the Battle of Japan and Colonel Treize Khushrenada became General Treize Khushrenada. He was also bestowed with the noble rank of Duke, becoming Duke Treize Khushrenada. At the party held an hour later to celebrate the victory in Japan now Area 11. Also, to commence the rise of a new noble to their ranks.

Treize stood alone in a corner drinking a glass of red wine. Young woman approached him many times to dance, politely accepting some but declining others. The person currently heading his way was Second Princess of Britannia Cornelia. He bowed his head to her as she stopped in front of him. She was dressed in a long violet ball gown that matched her hair color, which she had put in a bun.

"My Lady Second Princess Cornelia."

"I'm looking for the pilot of the Tallgeese General Treize Khushrenada. Have you seen him?"

"My Lady you're looking at him." he replied as Cornelia turned to him again.

"So, you are General Khushrenada."

"Yes, but please call General Treize."

"General Treize you are not what I expected."

"What were you expecting my Lady?"

"So one not close to my age. I would have thought you would have been older."

"Do not let my age fool you, your highness."

"I can see that. Would it be at all possible for me to see this new Knightmare up close?"

"I don't see why not my Lady." He said finishing his wine and placing his glass on a tray as the waiter passed. "Shall we go my Lady?"

"Yes, please lead the way, General Treize."

Treize and Cornelia left the Ballroom and headed to the hanger. Treize stopped in front of the Knightmare inside the hanger. Cornelia had stopped next to him and took in the whole machine looking it from head to toe. Treize just smiled as he watched Cornelia examine the Knightmare.

"So, what do you think My Lady?"

"It is quite a work of art General Treize."

"Thank you, ma'am." replied another voice behind them.

They both turned to look behind them and saw only darkness. Out from the darkness walked Dr. Haggard holding a styrofoam takeout plate in his left hand and a bottle of soda in the other.

"Dr. Haggard I thought you would have been at the party."

"No, I don't like that type of party's that much. My Lady, Duke Treize I'll leave you two."

"The Knightmare is beautiful. The pilot is not to bad looking either."

"Why, thank you for the complement My Lady." he said smiling at her. "You are quite beautiful too, My Lady."

She walked up to him before running a finger up and down his arm. She took the initiative and kissed him on the lips. Treize put his hand on her neck and rubbed her jaw with his thumb. He used the other hand to undo her hair from the bun and ran his hand into her silky hair. She locked her hands around his neck as they continued to kiss.

Dr. Haggard watched them from his office on the top floor. He was eating Fish and Chips; he smiled at them and took a sip of his soda. He sighed and crossed his hands in front of his chest. He heard his phone ring and turned to it and answered the call.

He picked up the receiver, _"Hello?"_

_"Dr. Haggard is Treize there?"_

_"Yes, then I take it your looking for him?"_

_"Naturally. He must have called it a night. Thanks Dr. Haggard. Bye."_

_"Bye."_ he replied and hung the receiver. 'He calling it a night alright.'

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Babylon: Chapter 3: Tallgeese Destroyed.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I finished another chapter quickly. The next chapter will start at the same year, but will jump ahead four or five years. So, read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.


	4. Tallgeese Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. And reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise. Also I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Babylon**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Tallgeese Destroyed**

.

.**

* * *

By **Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_In war the first casualty is truth."--Aeschylus

* * *

_"_Italics is radio communications."

* * *

_

Treize awoken to an annoying ringing sound and slowly open his eyes. He looked up at an unknown ceiling before sitting up in the bed. He looked around and spotted his clothes on the floor in the middle of the room. He got out the bed, made his way to his clothes, and dug into his pants pocket trying to find his phone and answer the call.

_"Hello, Duke General Treize."_ he replied a little happy.

_"First Prince Odysseus. What can I do for you?" _he asked clipping the phone to his right ear and put on his shirt hiding the cross and a small oval metal of St. Joseph.

_"I heard you were at the hanger last night from Dr. Haggard."_

_"Yes, I was there my lord."_ he said finish button up his shirt and grabbed his pants and put them on.

_"I also heard that from a reliable source that you were with my sister the Second Princess Cornelia."_

'Did Dr. Haggard tell him?' he thought and sat down to put on his boots before nervously replying, _"I was with her, but we left separately to our own homes."_

_"I hope you didn't do anything with my sister."_ he replied jokingly.

_"No, I didn't. I'm going to finish getting dressed and leave."_ he said as he put on his black and gray vest before zipping it up and tucked it in his pants.

He finished getting dressed and buttons his pants and buckled the belt. He grabbed his royal blue double-breasted dress coat, before slipping it on, and buttons it up. He found his two sterling silver cufflinks on the floor and picks them up. He pulled on his sleeves of his shirt and put the cufflinks on, of each sleeves. His hair was in major disarray.

_"Okay don't take too long. I'll meet you at the hanger."_

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye, My Lord."_ he said and hung up the phone.

He closed his phone before putting it in his pants pocket, before turning to the bed. In the bed was a naked Cornelia sleeping half the covers covering her. On the dresser, he saw a pen and paper. He picked up the pen then writes a short note and folded it in half when he finished. He left next to her dresser mirror so she could find it quickly.

After quickly leaving the room and went down the hall. He soon left the house and unnoticed and headed for the hanger.

* * *

Before he reached the hanger, he had stopped by a restaurant to get something to eat. He used the bathroom to use the toilet, fixed his hair and washed his face. He entered the hanger felling got to get something to eat and headed for the office on the top floor. Dr. Haggard was already there, but Prince Odysseus was not there yet.

"So, how was your time with Princess Cornelia?" asked Dr. Haggard.

"I don't want to talk about it. But if you really must know in was one the best nights of my life."

"That good?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. It was very good. So, do you know what we have planned today?"

"Not a clue, but we should get back to the plans for Wing Zero." he stated before pulling out the blueprints.

He unfolded the blueprints, and placed it on the table in front of them. He then picked up a pencil from the table. Treize had went to the wall and turned on more lights for them to see. He walked back to the table and placed his hands on the table.

"So, what else should it look like?" asked Dr. Haggard.

"Well everything looks right, but its shield needs to be a little more of a 'piledriver' nose. Also, it's Buster Rifle needs to be two and one so it can be separated into two separate single weapons."

"Yes, the wings are good. I have all figured out how the fame should move so it could transform into its Neo-bird Mode."

"Good then I think it's almost finished."

"So, what are you two doing?" asked Odysseus walking in.

"Going over some new blueprints for a new Knightmare."

"Really what's it called?"

"We named it Wing Gundam Zero."

"What is Gundam?"

Dr. Haggard answered, "We had decided it stands for the OS it utilizes called '**G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule' complex operating System. Or G.U.N.D.A.M. for short."

"Very advent-garde."

"I kind of doubt we will use the full name of it. We'll just call it Gundam from now on."

"That's better."

"So, Treize. Why don't you tell Lord Odysseus about your night with Second Princess Cornelia." he stated slightly.

Odysseus looked suspiciously at Treize like a protective older brother. Treize had just taken a sip of water when Dr. Haggard said that. He then spit it out to the left away from them, hacked, and coughed. He hit his chest trying to catch his breath again.

"What was that Dr. Haggard?" asked Odysseus.

"H-He's lying My Lord I didn't sleep with

"Who said anything about sleeping?" commented Dr. Haggard smiling at Treize as he been caught.

"Um-Um--"

* * *

**Western Africa--June 11, 2015 a.t.b.**

**.**

.

Five years had passed since the Battle of Japan and the Tallgeese's debut on the world's stage. Many people were taking by surprise at the power that the Tallgeese had in combat. Some nobles had mixed feelings that's it pilot was not of noble birth, but a commoner. His rise to the noble rank of Duke was also a surprise.

Treize had piloted the Tallgeese in other conflicts of the Empire. Helping take Area 12, 13 and the soon to christen Area 14. He stayed in touch with Cornelia and they were on friendly terms. Though in the field she was very professional when they worked together, but alone she was making sexual advances and innuendo's to him. But with Odysseus constantly watching over him and Cornelia nothing came of it.

In the West African capital city of Niamey; Treize wand the Tallgeese were having a hard time as the tanks were ignoring anything else. They ganging up on him and his system were going critical. _"Shit got to destroy those tanks fast."_ he muttered. He charged up the Dober Gun and took out all twenty tanks in a matter of four seconds. The Vernier Thrusters gave out and the Tallgeese fell 27m to the ground destroying the legs. A lot of its right arm was blown off the unit.

Treize unbuckled himself from the pilots seat and pressed the emergency button to open the hatch. It shot opened and hit the ground, he quickly grabbed his gun then attached it to his waist putting extra clips in his belt and his flight suit pockets. He grabbed his family sword that was sent to him from his mother. It was passed down to him from his grandmother the sword was a Norimune-made Kiku-Ichimonji and jumped out. He landed on the ground and tucked the sword in to his belt.

_"Wind are you okay?"_ asked Fire.

_"Yeah, I'm fine, but the Tallgeese isn't."_

_"Oh, don't tell me you destroyed it?"_

_"No, it just needs extensive repairs on the legs and right arm. That it could be considered a new unit."_

_"That's good I guess. Anyway Odysseus and I are making our way to you. We will be there in 15 minutes. In addition, we will contact Cornelia. She, Guilford, and Darlton are close by."_

_"Roger that, but try to hurry. Enemy troops are going to come soon."_

_"We will be there soon okay."_

_"Okay."_ he replied while loaded his pistol and hid behind the Tallgeese shield. He looked over as troops came his way all armed with automatic weapons.

* * *

"We need to hurry my lord."

"All right you take the wheel. I'll be on the .50-cal M2."

"You know how to shot the Browning Assault Rifle?" he asked.

"Of course, Dr. Haggard. Treize showed me how. He figured something like this would happen one day."

Odysseus was dressed in olive army fatigue. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and put on a pair of brown fingerless gloves. He took his seat in front of the Browning .50-cal machine gun on the roof of the truck in an accented seat.

_"Can you hear me Water?"_

_"Yeah, I can hear you clearly through the headset."_ he commented opening the top part of the gun and loaded the bullet belt into the trap. He closed it then hit it down and pulled the hammer back.

_"You ready?"_

_"I'm ready."_

The truck started and then took off down the road at top speed. With Dr. Haggard in the driver's seat. He also had a group of engineers to pick up the remains of the Tallgeese.

* * *

Treize took aimed threw the sights of the pistol on the lead man. He then pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through the head of the man who dropped to the ground in a pool of blood. The other ones looked around for the shooter and another was shot in the chest two times and dropped to the ground.

The others turned to were the shots had come from and opened fire on him. He stuck the gun out of the corner and shot blindly quickly empting the clip. He pulled it back, then let the clip dropped from the gun and pulled a full one from his belt and loaded it into the gun.

'I only have five clips left and a hundred of them. I guess you are going to be of use Ichimonji." he thought and switched his gun from his right hand to his left.

He drew his katana with his right hand. He used the gun and took a shot out the left side making them turn to the sound. He quickly jumped out on the right side and cut down two with one swing. He then quickly pulled the trigger in rapped succession and shot another fifteen in front of him.

He then ran into the fray of enemy troops and swung his sword horizontal at the enemies. He cut down as many troops as he could. He let go of his sword when he stabbed one and quickly reloaded his gun. Then started firing again at the enemy troops while pulling out his sword from the dead body.

'I cut their numbers down at least.' he thought.

They quickly opened fire at him with their assault rifles. Treize jumped up in the air and quickly fallowed his movement into the air. He pulled the gun forward and held his pistol at an angle and pulled the trigger five times. He hit five and one had jerked his arm to the left and shot three of his friends.

_"General Khushrenada this is Cornelia do you read me?"_

_"Yes, I do my lady."_

_"Darlton, Guilford, and I are only a minute away from you. You think you can hang on for that long?"_

_"I think I can my Lady."_

Treize kept on fight and gun shots rang threw the air. The light shine off his blade as he down an enemy close to him. He quickly got behind cover of the Tallgeese when he saw the three Knightmare's heading his way. They opened fire on the remaining enemy troops making short work of them.

_"Thank you for the save my Lady."_

_"You now owe me a favor, Treize."_

_"I know that. Call it in whenever you like."_

_"I'll do that when I need it."_

* * *

The truck was hitting potholes left and right making for a very rough ride. They soon spotted four tanks heading the same direction as them. Odysseus lined up the sights as Treize showed him and opened fire on it making sure to hit the treads and the engine. It did not take long for it to blow up in a beautiful display of fire and smoke.

_"That's some good shooting, sir."_

_"Thanks, but I think the others have taken noticed, that there missing a tank."_

_"I can see that my Lord."_

_"Make sure that can't hit us, Dr. Haggard."_

_"Yes, sir."_

The tanks started to open fire on them and Dr. Haggard had to swerve from getting hit. Odysseus opened fire on it like the last one in the same areas. It too exploded in smoke and fire. The fired the gun at the other two in the same areas.

_"Were coming to the area where Treize crashed landed."_

_"Good."_

They had already entered the city and turned left fallowing the GPS signal the Tallgeese gave off. The saw the Knightmare ahead of them, he hit the brakes and turned the wheel and slide in front of it with the trucks back to them.

* * *

Treize saw Dr. Haggard get out of the driver's seat and Odysseus got down from the roof. He jumped next to Dr. Haggard. Treize had already sheathed his sword and holstered his gun. He quickly walked to Odysseus and bowed his head to him.

"My Lord why did you come out here yourself?" he asked.

"I was not going to leave it to anybody else."

"Well I wasn't going to leave to anybody else."

"Yes, it will take the team sometime to repair the machine."

"How long will it take Dr. Haggard?" Odysseus asked.

"Well about four months at the most."

"That long."

"Treize you will most likely be out of commission for the next four months."

"Damn I thought I had missed heard you."

"But on the case you want to continue your mission. I brought a Knightmare with us."

"Good. Because I need to finish this mission." he commented walking to the back of the truck.

He headed up the stairs and sat in the pilot's seat, the seat went forward and the hatched closed behind him. He started it up and launched, stopping next to the Tallgeese the Dober Gun laid next to the destroyed right arm. The engineers were recovering all the parts of the Tallgeese and placing them into the trailer.

Hurry up men leave nothing behind! We have to do this fast so we can get back to Britannia by tomorrow!" yelled Dr. Haggard.

_"My Lord?"_

_"What is it wind?"_

_"Continue the mission?"_

_"Yes, but do it fast we leave for Britannia tonight."_

_"Copy Water."_ he said as he picked up the Dober Gun from the ground.

He took off to continue his mission of destroying the military installments. It only took him maybe 2 hours to finished his mission and return to base. After that an hour later all three of them left for the homeland for some R.O.R.

* * *

**Pendragon--September 10, 2015 a.t.b.**

.

.

Treize sat in his office overlooking files for ace pilots from other squads to pilot Wing Gundam Zero. None caught his eyes, but there were a few in the maybe pile that he would like to join later on like Ensign Johnny Ridden and Ensign Emma Sheen, but couldn't find a place for them yet in the AEGIS. One that finally caught his interest was one Quatre Raberba Winner who just graduated from the Military Academy at the top of his class and near perfect score as a Knightmare pilot.

'I wonder what Meredith's doing now?' he thought.

The door opened in the left hand corner. Dr. Haggard entered and asked, "Did you find a pilot for Wing Zero?"

"I think I have."

"Who is it?"

"Lt. Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Never heard of him."

"Born: July 15, 2000 a.t.b.; blonde hair, blue eyes; stands about 5'2"; weights 91lbs."

"So he's only what 15 isn't that kind of young for a pilot don't you think."

"I know, but what you going to do."

"On a different note we started working on an air battleship."

"You mean the one dubbed BSC-01 Arcadia?"

"Yep, and our Lord wants it done by the end of the year."

"That fast. What about the plans to that Knightmare that your assistant proposed?"

"You mean the KMP-003 Gundam Kyrios?"

"Yeah."

"It was given the green light by Lord Odysseus. But I haven't told my assistant yet. I was just going to do that."

"Then go do that. I'm going to go meet Lt. Quatre Raberba Winner."

* * *

Treize had informed the Base Commander he was coming and would be there in a few hours. The base was located on the outskirts of the Rock Mountains away from anything so they could fight with the Knightmare's without disturbing anybody

He arrived at the base, and stopped at the base security and showed the guard his Military I.D. and was let threw. He was driving his Ford '69 Mustang, pulled into the parking lot, found a spot, then turned the electric motor off, and opened the door. He stepped out, and then shut the door behind him. He walked until he reached the Base Commander's Office. They meet outside the building and they both saluted each other.

"So, you're the one who asked about Lt. Quatre Raberba Winner?"

"Yes, I'm the one Brigadier General Kane."

"Then come with me General Khushrenada."

They walked to where the Knightmare's were running threw a mock battle. They stopped when they saw the Brigadier General Kane appearing on the field. They exited their Knightmare's and stood at attention in front of their Base Commander.

"Lt. Winner!"

"Yes, sir." said a young man stepping forward his voice was soft as well as deep.

"This man would like to speak with you."

"Fallow me Lt."

They walked in absolute silence till they came to an office. The Brigadier General left and closed the door behind him. Treize and Quatre sat down at the table across from each other.

"What can I do for you General?" asked Quatre.

"Lt. Winner have you ever heard of the AEGIS?"

"Yes, I have heard of the AEGIS. It's supposed to be the Shield of Jupiter. Right?"

"Well yes. But what about the group?"

"Yes, they are supposedly a Counter-Insurgence Group working For the Crown Prince Odysseus. They are operators of the Tallgeese."

"Yes, I'm the leader of the AEGIS working for Lord Odysseus."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here then?"

"Because I want you to join."

"Why me? I just graduated from the Military Academy."

"Because we need a test pilot for a new Knightmare we are creating. We were hoping after you test piloted it you could be its standard pilot for it for us."

"What's the main purpose of AEGIS?"

"We are fighting for peace."

"Using war to get peace!!"

"Yes, the older men declare war and we the youth must fight and die."

"I know what you mean, sir."

"Will you join the AEGIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We need to change this world. Winners of battle will eventually decline in power and become losers, and those losers will cultivate a new leader. A new leader that doesn't oppress the weak and cater to the strong."

"I'll help you and my new Lord Odysseus create this new world."

"Thank you Quatre Raberba Winner."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Babylon: Chapter 4:**_** The Gundam They Called Zero.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**I introduce Quatre as this could be considered a crossover of Ranma, Code Geass, and with Gundam. Characters from Gundam are going to appear in the story. The Knightmare they use are from the Gundam series. Read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.


	5. The Gundam They Called Zero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. In addition, reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise. Also I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Babylon**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**The Gundam They Called Zero**

* * *

**By** Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind."--John F. Kennedy_

* * *

"_Italics is radio communications."

* * *

_"_**Bold and Italics is another language."**_

* * *

Quatre Raberba Winner was Born on July 20, 2000 a.t.b. to a Jordanian father and a Berber mother and is of Arab descent. He was born to a wealthy family in the White Sands in Chihuahuan Desert; and is the youngest of 10 children and only son. He is the sole heir to an enormous fortune, of the Fayez Foundation. His last name Winner (written in Arabic as Fayez) their original surname.

By the Time he was 15 he had joined the Military reluctantly. He is an exceptional as a Knightmare pilot. He fights for peace rather than just for the heck of it. Whenever he fights, he gives his enemies a chance to give up before resorting to violence.

* * *

Treize drove through a tunnel with Quatre in the passenger seat. His bag was in the trunk of the car. He turned down a secret passage on the right and curved before going straight. On the radio was playing Bebop a style of Jazz characterized by fast tempo, instrumental virtuosity and improvisation based on the combination of harmonic structure and melody. They drove on a straightaway road for 30 minutes before they came to a stop. It was a dead end with an electric key card reader on the left. He rolled down the window and swiped his card and the punched in 0222.

The door started to go in a mechanical whirl sound and he soon drove through, the door closed behind the car as they went further underground. Quatre turned to General Khushrenada and asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking sir. How much further to the base?"

"Were almost there." he stated. "Just a few more miles to go."

They drove for a couple of more minutes until they came to a hidden underground base. He pulled the car into his parking space stopping and turning off the engine. The humming of the electric engine died down.

"Grab your stuff. I'll show you to your office on the base." he said opening the trunk and Quatre grabbed his bag and closed the trunk. Then leading him to the elevator. "The underground base screeches from Lord Odysseus House to the Business district. This is where we are now at."

The elevator they entered started to go up when Quatre asked, "So, we live in our offices?"

"Well the answer is yes and no. Yes, in the fact our offices are here. And no in the fact that we have private quarters attached to our office."

"So, how many more will join the AEGIS?"

"There are three more people that I would like to join us."

"Who are they?"

"Ensign Johnny Ridden, Ensign Emma Sheen, and Rear Admiral Henken Bekkener."

"So, who will be recruited next, sir?"

"I don't know yet." he said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Oh."

They got off the elevator and into a beautiful hallway that had white ceilings and tan walls with burgundy colored carpet. They walked down the hallway to one of the other office he got to his office and opened the door He ushered Quatre into the room.

"Put your stuff down and let's go to my office."

"Yes, sir." he stated and placed his bag by the door.

Quatre closed the door and fallowed Treize to his office that was three doors away. He opened the door and allowed Quatre to walk in first and Treize closed the door behind when he entered. He then proceeded to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. Quatre had taken a seat on a couch in front of a bookcase. He looked around the room and saw another bookcase stuffed with books and a table with six extra chairs.

Treize had already picked up his phone than dialed a number and said, _"Dr. Haggard?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm back. So, can you come to my office so we can schedule the test."_

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_ he said before hanging up the phone.

"Treize hung up his phone and replied, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Dr. Haggard entered the room and looked at both occupants in a semi-deep conversation on the politics of the current state of the empire. Treize saw him out the corner of his eye and ushered him to a chair next to the table. Dr. Haggard closed the door behind him and took a seat.

"Lt. Winner this is Dr. Haggard the Chief Engineer and one of the main people behind Wing Zero."

"Good to meet you Dr. Haggard." he said shaking each other's hand.

"It's nice to meet the pilot to my creation Wing Zero."

"Um…Thank you."

"So, when can we schedule the system test for?" asked Treize.

"How about tomorrow morning before lunch at around 10."

"That sounds good to me."

"Anytime is good for me."

"Excellent."

* * *

Treize lead Quatre passed two Knightmare's one was just a skeleton frame with only the armor missing. The other was the Tallgeese completely rebuilt. The only different was the torso and shoulders were painted and armor on the back. The head was completely the same the only thing different was the plum on the head. They continued walking until they came to the test area. They stopped in front of a cockpit.

"Here we are."

"So, is this the simulation?"

"Yes, this is it. Now take off your jacket."

"Yes, sir." he said and took of his jacket.

"Jump in." he replied and Quatre jumped in, then Treize leaned in a stuck sensors of the EEG to Quatre's head. He then stuck EKG sensors to Quatre's chest. "This is the monitor your heart and your brainwave patterns as it interface with the system. Got it?"

"I got it, sir."

"Very good."

Treize pulled his head out and closed the cockpit. It was pitch black around Quatre and he locked around waiting for the program to begin. It soon started he heard a beeping sound and five targets appeared as a red square box with a triangle overlapping it. He quickly started pressing a button on the left joystick.

Treize walked across the walkway to the control room. Dr. Haggard and his Assistance was a recent college graduate name Dr. Alfred Packard. Who was an inconspicuous tall and lanky man with brown hair and green eyes. Treize stood behind them both overlooking their shoulders. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, how the test going Doctor?"

"It's going good so far no problems yet."

"That's good Dr. Haggard."

"Dr. Packard I take it you're the creator of the KMP-003 Gundam Kyrios?"

"Yes, it will be a step up from other basic Knightmares like the Tallgeese."

"I hope it is a good as that analogy you provided."

"It will be, sir."

"So, how are Lt. Winner's brainwaves?" he asked.

"There good, sir." replied Dr. Packard.

"Not enough to make him crazy, but haven't reach the set parameters for it to work properly in the field."

"All right record all the data on this test."

"I'm already doing that Treize. I started when the test began."

* * *

Quatre just kept destroying every target as they appeared in front of him. His reaction time was becoming faster and faster then it usually was and soon realized was it him or the machine. Even though he was awake, his eyes were going thru R.E.M. sleep. The ZERO System was sending him data faster and faster, his brain couldn't keep up with the system. Then everything started to go golden around him. He's eyes then widen and he started to scream out.

Treize heard the scream and ran out of the control room fallowed by Dr. Haggard and Dr. Packard. He flipped open his SoftRola W260G and quickly dialed a 7-digit number. He watched as they opened the cockpit and pulled Quatre out. They tried to snap Quatre out of it, the phone on the other rang a couple of time before being picked up.

_"Odysseus here."_

_"My Lord it's General Treize. Can you get down to the underground base right now?"_

_"What is this about?"_

_"Just get down here. This is something I can't talk about over the phone."_

_"All right I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

He flipped his phone closed, as the two Doctors were able to snap Quatre out of it. They helped him to sit up looking a little drowsy and was breathing shallow trying to suck in air. Quatre brought his head to look up at Treize and asked, "What is wrong with that OS System?"

"It's better to tell everyone here when Lord Odysseus gets here."

It took Odysseus five minutes to reach the control room. He entered the room and everybody was sitting around the room. He closed the door behind him and took a seat across form Treize. He waited for somebody to speak up at why he was called down here by Treize.

"You're wondering why you're here, sir?" asked Treize.

"Yes, what so important, that we couldn't talk about this over the phone."

"It's about the OS of Wing Zero." replied Dr. Haggard.

"What about it?" asked Odysseus.

"Since this is extremely sensitive the ZERO System is something that both me and Dr. Haggard created."

"What does ZERO stand for anyway?"

"The ZERO stands for 'Zone & Emotional Range Omitted' System." answered Dr. Haggard.

"What does it do per say, sir?" asked Quatre.

"In a nutshell it's a Bio-Computer. That interacts with the pilot's brain with the Knightmare's computer. The system can decrease the pilot's reaction time since there is no need for traditional visual interface. But there is a problem."

"What problem?" asked Odysseus.

"It's due to the direct computer-to-brain interface the human brain can't process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly 'hallucinate'. Moreover, I'm using that mildly while the pilot tries to process the possible paths that can be taken; as the pilot tries to figure it out, the system can overload the brain with too much statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity. That's why we are hoping Quatre is strong enough to handle the system."

"This system is dangerous. If it got out that we have created such an OS, people would be shocked by what we created. Plus if the enemy got such an OS it could kill a weak will person." muttered Treize.

"If this OS is so dangerous why did you two create it?" asked Odysseus.

"This is what we figured to be the worst case scenario. That is why we started now with the training of Quatre with the system. So, he can handle it and master it and be able to use the OS to its high capacity." replied Treize.

"Okay, but let's keep any information on this system in a secures safe on the base."

"Sure my Lord."

"Now I need a strong alcoholic drink."

* * *

**December 10, 2015 a.t.b.**

.

Quatre training in controlling the ZERO System was getting better at handling the system. Only time will tell if he'll be able to handle the system in live combat. They had tested the system one last time before it would go into battle in a mere twenty-two days from now. Treize had just appeared on the platform next to Quatre.

"So, what are you going to do with the time off, before we head off into battle?" asked Treize.

"Go, home and visit my family and enjoy my time off. Before the upcoming war." he commented looking at Treize, before asking, "What about you?"

"I'm heading out to Area 11."

"Why?"

"My mother works at a boarding school over there. I think it's called Ashford Academy where she teaches High School classes."

"So, you're going to visit her?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her in a while."

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks, sir."

"Later, Quatre."

Quatre left the office to pack a bag for his trip. Treize dressed out of his uniform and dressed in a black three-button single-breasted business suit with a pink dress shirt and black tie. He put on a black trench coat over the suit than put on a pair of dark shades. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the office. He had to hurry somewhat to the airport he really did have a plane to catch.

* * *

He left the plane after landing in Area 11. He stretched after spending almost twenty-two hours on a plane. He left the airport, hailed a cab, and took it to hotel. It took him 15 minutes to reach the hotel. He exited the cab, grabbed his suitcase, and walked into the hotel checked in and walked to Ashford Academy. It didn't take him long to reach the school and walked thru the courtyard heading to the office. When he reached the office the he asked where could Ms. Khushrenada be found and was directed to the Student Council Office. He headed there and saw only three people in the room.

"Can I help you?" one of them asked.

"I'm looking for Ms. Khushrenada."

"She's not here yet."

"Alright, do you mind if I wait here then?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks." he replied walking to the table and taking a seat.

"Who are you anyway?" asked a boy.

He raised an eyebrow recognizing the boy as 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia then replied, "I'm Treize Khushrenada. Ms. Khushrenada is my mother."

He sat there in silence for ten minutes for his mother to arrive. Lord Odysseus also wanted him to see for sure if Lelouch was in the care of the Ashford family. 'You were right my Lord.' The opening door broke him of his thoughts.

He looked and saw his mother enter the room. Her looks hadn't really changed in the last 11 years since he last saw her. Her long auburn hair done in a bun. She wore a white knee length skirt and a blouse. In her hands, she carried some textbook and a notepad.

_**"Mother it's good to see you again after all these years."**_ Treize replied in German.

_**"My soon you should have visited me more after you graduated from College**_." she replied in the same language.

_**"Sorry I was so caught up in my studies that I forgot to visit."**_

_**"We have a lot to catch up on. Six years ago both Henri and Meredith joined the military."**_

_**"I had kind of figured that they would. I hope they don't get involved with 'Der Allianz'."**_

_**"I hope not, but you never know."**_ she said then switched to English and asked, "What are you doing now?"

"I teach at Princeton University." he replied not telling her he worked for Odysseus.

"A little birdie told me you also work for Odysseus, too."

"It's highly classified work mind you so I can't talk about it."

"I understand, son. You should really call La Flaga to catch up."

"I will when I have the time. You have his number?"

"I'll get it for you later. So, where were you recently?"

"Recently I was in Area 14 during the war."

"Doing what?"

"Top Secret. Hush-hush."

She asked her son to meet her at a restaurant in an hour and he left. He meets his mother at the restaurant they ate, drank, and talked well into the night catching on other stuff Treize missed and recent events.

* * *

**December 28, 2015 a.t.b.**

.

Treize had returned to the homeland yesterday. He was sitting behind his oak desk with his back to the door. He had a glass of Scotch in one hand and a book in the other. Beethoven's Fifth Symphony was playing over in the record player in the background. He heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." he called out taking a sip of his Scotch and placed it on his desk.

The door opened and a young girl at around 15 years old walked into the room. She had long pink hair and done in two buns on each side of her head and cascaded freely down her back with violet eyes. She wore a loose sweater and a long dress. He looked at her and he could tell that she was very nervous to be here.

"What can I do for you Princess?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm a Princess?"

"Because only certain people are allowed to enter this building. So, what can I do for you?" he asked again.

"I'm looking for General Treize Khushrenada. Do you know where he's at?"

"You're speaking to him." he said as he closed his book and turned the chair around then placed the book on the desk. "Why are you looking for me?"

"We'll it's not officially announced, but we are to be married. You and I General Khushrenada."

He looked wide-eyed at her for what she just announces; because this was the first time, he had heard anything of this. He almost missed as the girl stepped out of the way to let someone in. That person was Odysseus and he quickly looked between the two of them a little confused at what was going on.

"Did I miss something Treize?"

"What, sir?" he asked coming out of his shock.

"I asked, 'Did I miss something Treize'?"

"Yes, you did sir. Why not ask Princess Euphemia about it."

"Euphemia dear why are you here?"

"Well brother, father told me that I was to marry General Treize."

Odysseus was shocked by what he just heard. He then looked back and forth between them wondering what father was thinking. Why engage Euphemia to Treize and why not just engaged Cornelia to Treize. He went take a seat by the table in front of Treize desk.

He sighed heavily and replied, "Euphemia can you leave us and closed the door."

"Okay." she said and closed the door behind her as she exited.

Odysseus turned to Treize and asked, "Do you have any hard liqueur?"

"No, but will Brandy do?"

"Yes, pour me a glass." he said as Treize poured him the drink before handing it to him.

"How does something like this happen my Lord?"

"I don't know Treize this is very surreal. I can't believe anything like this is happening."

* * *

Quatre had just returned from the holidays with his family. He rode the elevator up with Dr. Haggard and Dr. Packard. His suitcase by his feet he was currently dressed in AEGIS uniform only his coat was purple instead ant the coat tails only went to mid thigh. He was happy to finally be back, but they were going to war. He may like fighting, but he was in the military so he didn't have much of a choice.

"Did General Treize return?" he asked.

"Yes, he returned yesterday. Oh, My Winner did you know that five years ago General Treize slept with Second Princess Cornelia."

"Really I didn't know that."

"Not many people out of certain circles know this. If it got out that the General slept with Cornelia it would be a scandal, my dear boy."

"I guess."

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor and the doors opened. Quatre had already picked up his suitcase when the doors opened. They all saw a beautiful young woman waiting for the elevator all three stepped out and the girl got on she smiled and waved at them as the door closed. They waved back a little surprised that a teenager would be here.

"Who was that?" asked Packard.

"You need to get out Mr. Packard. That was Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

"Why is a Princess here?" asked Quatre.

"More than likely to visit Lord Odysseus." replied Dr. Haggard as they walked to Treize's office.

"What about General Treize?" asked Quatre.

"No, I doubt the General doesn't like woman that young."

"You never know." commented Dr. Packard.

"I have known Treize for five years. He likes women his age."

They made it quickly to General Treize's office and the door was closed. Dr. Haggard opened the door and walked in fallowed by Dr. Packard and Quatre who closed the door behind him. Inside the saw Prince Odysseus and Treize sharing a drink with each other. The stopped by the table.

"So, your back Quatre."

"Returning as per your instructions, sit."

"So, why was the girl here?" asked Dr. Haggard.

Odysseus looked at him and replied, "She is General Treize's fiancée, Euphemia li Britannia."

"My that is quite immoral General Treize. Was this you're doing Lord Odysseus?"

"No, this was my father- the Emperor's doing. He may know about Cornelia and Treize have slept together, but he still engaged Euphemia to Treize."

"Sir, how do you fell about this?" asked Quatre.

"Not good I'm trying to drink myself into a stupor. And it's not working."

"I guess so. When Cornelia finds out about this she'll be mad and want to kill you."

"I had been thinking about that. Why you think I'm drinking so much.

"This could be a problem when the fighting begins."

"Then we better get the Arcadia up and running. So, we don't have to stay here more then necessary."

"Running away, Treize?"

"I'm not running away."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Babylon: Chapter 5: **_**The Hawk, The Lightning, and The Goddess**_**.**_**_

* * *

__Author's Note:_** I finally finished and introduced another character from Gundam and another Mobile Suit from Gundam Wing. So, read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.


	6. The Hawk, The Lightning, and The Goddess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. In addition, reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise. In addition, I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Babylon**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**The Hawk, The Lightning, and The Goddess**

* * *

**By** Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_I think the human race needs to think about killing. How much evil must we do to do good?"—Robert McNamara_

* * *

"_Italics is radio communications."_

* * *

Treize sat in his office typing on his laptop trying to finish an important document. The BSC-01 Arcadia was going to have its maiden launch in a few hours in the cover of night. He stood up from the plastic chair and table that his computer and printer were on. He went to pick up some copy paper and put it in the printer then hit the button to print. The printer came to life and printed the document.

Quatre stood with Dr. Haggard outside the room. They watched Treize worked and had noticed how bare the old room was no bookshelves, books, or the desk from before. They moved away out of ear shot from Treize to talk, but were still was in their line of sight.

"I heard he's been hiding from Princess Cornelia. I also heard from the security downstairs that's conveniently unavailable when she comes." stated Quatre.

"That's really to be expected. I really don't think he wants to talk to Cornelia right now."

"I don't blame him, but to take everything out of the office and move it to the Arcadia. That's just crazy."

"I take it you never heard the phrase 'It's never too late to be prepared'?"

"Yes, I have heard the phrase."

"Good. Then you see the reason."

"Guys you do know I could hear you over there." replied Treize coming out of the room holding a folder.

"We didn't think you could." commented Dr. Haggard.

"But I did. Anyway do you know where Prince Odysseus is at?"

"Down in the base."

"Thanks." he replied and walked off.

"Super hearing?" asked Quatre.

"No, he just probably read our lips, Mr. Winner."

"I can still here you." he called back as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Treize quickly found Prince Odysseus looking at the completed BSC-01 Arcadia. The huge crew of workers were putting on the finishing touches for its maiden voyage tonight. All it needed for the crew and Admiral to appear. He walked to stand n next to Odysseus and watched the crew go to work. He put the folder in his hand at the side.

"My lord I found something that I think you will find very interesting."

"And that would be?"

"This," he said and give him a folder. "It came from a spy of mines in the E.U."

"Orphan children used as weapons?"

"According to my spy these children are a secret in the E.U. development project that aims to produce pilots that can exceed our top pilots."

"What group runs this black project?"

"A Group only known simply as 'Der Allianz'."

"What is this Der Allianz?"

"It's a small radical New World Order group formed of a small group of people that want to rule the world. They are the real ruling force behind the E.U. they mainly try to recruit people with blonde hair and blue eyes. They consider others as inferior beings."

"Then they are also xenophobic."

"Yes, very much so."

How many people are known to be members of this fringe group?"

"Not a lot of members. But the exact number is currently unknown."

"Then there members are in the upper echelon of the government. And the citizens may not know."

"More than likely when they reveal themselves they'll enunciate a coup-de-etat when the time is right."

"Let's kept this between us, okay. We can't do much of anything without any real confirmation."

"Yes, my lord."

"On another note, are you still hiding from Cornelia?"

"Of course, my lord. She'll kill me when she catches me."

"And we can't have that now can we General Treize."

"No, we can't Lord Odysseus. That's why I'm currently unavailable."

* * *

**Battle of Amguid Crater–Algeria-January 1, 2016 a.t.b**

.

.

Henri La Flaga is a Lieutenant in the European Union. He joined the military as soon as he had turned 18 years old. Personality wise he has always been relaxing and light hearted. In the past seven years, he was sent by the government on four unofficial wars with Britannia it was under top-secret measures, to help in Africa. His squadron of fighter pilots is a part of the opening shots of a new war.

He was piloting the prototype TS-MA2mod.00 Mobius Zero; a mobile armor that was developed to be the backbone of the E.U.'s 6th Autonomous Mobile Battalion. It was mounted with a linear gun, but the main weapon was its four wired gun barrels. The gun barrels could detached and spread out to attack the enemy from various spots or attack multiple opponents at one time.

_"Lt. La Flaga! The tanks and ground troops are getting slaughtered by the enemy!"_

_"I know that Luke. So, fallow my lead, we'll destroy those Knightmare's and drive them back!"_

_"Yes, sir."_

He pulled on the controls going down and opening fire with his linear gun, but missed getting the Knightmare's to turn his way. The gun barrels shot off and headed for the Knightmare's. Then out popped the rail guns from the bottom and opened fire on them. He quickly destroyed one as another came his way and his second gun barrel opened fire on it. His third and forth gun barrel destroyed two more. He targeted another with his linear gun and opened fire when he locked on too it, pulled the trigger and destroying it.

_"That was good, sir!"_

_"Thanks, Luke. But don't get districted keep your eyes on the target."_

_"I know, sir."_ he said. _"Sir, do you hear that sound?"_

_"Yes, it's a powerful sound and it's heading our way."_ replied La Flaga. 'What is this feeling? I only have this feeling when Treize's was around. So, who is it?'

_"Sir, I see it!!"_ commented another person on the com.

_"Where is it at?"_ asked Luke.

"_It's at 12 o'clock!!"_ he screamed.

La Flaga and Luke used their cameras to look up from their individual Zero. There in the air was a ship they had never seen anything like it before. They could see four main guns and two launch catapults. Its overall length was 323 meters and its propulsion was eight rocket engines.

_"What is that, sir?"_

_"I don't know. But I hope we don't have to fight it."_ replied La Flaga.

* * *

Seated in the Captain's chair was a tall burly man dressed in an all black uniform and had blonde hair with a beard and mustache. The eight other bridge crew doing various things. Seating next to the Captain's chair was Prince Odysseus. He was drinking bottle water and had a book in his lap.

"Vice-Admiral Bekkener. General Khushrenada is ready for launch."

"Very good Lt. Harmon. Give them the go ahead." he stated.

_"General Khushrenada and Colonel Winner. You are a go for launch."_

"Roger."

* * *

Treize had already suited up and ran across the platform to the new KMP-00MS2 Tallgeese II. He entered the cockpit, closed the hatch, and strapped himself in. He started the power up and headed for the doors as they opened and stepped onto the launch catapult and got into position.

Quatre was already in position on the other launch catapult ready to launch. The Wing Zero was in its Neo-bird Mode. All systems were ready to go.

_"Quatre remember we need to distract them long enough for the real battle to begin."_

_"Got it, sir."_

_"And keep in mind if you feel your losing control of Wing Zero head back to the Arcadia immediately."_

_"I'll remember that, General."_

_"Okay. CIC this is General Treize Khushrenada in the Tallgeese II launching!!"_ he yelled and was rocked the length of the catapult. He trusted the rocket at the end of the catapult and shot away in the air.

_"This is Colonel Quatre Raberba Winner in Wing Zero launching!!"_ he yelled he launched from the right catapult fallowing Treize.

They separated from each other and headed for the fighters. The Wing Zero opened fire with the Vulcan guns. The Tallgeese II was cutting them with the Beam Saber in his right hand.

* * *

_"Lt. La Flaga were getting slaughtered!!"_ screamed a pilot before his fighter blew up.

_"Attention all pilots don't break off of your assigned tasked. If you must attack these Knightmare's do so in a hit and run tactic."_

_"Roger, sir."_

_"Copy that."_

He blasted off to the Knightmare with the Mobius Zero. However, his thoughts were on something else. He muttered out, "What's this feeling again? Ever since that white Knightmare appeared this feeling has only gotten stronger. The only time this happen was when I was around Treize. Nevertheless, it could not be Treize piloting that thing. He would never join the enemy."

The Knightmare turned to him after destroying a couple of fighters. Another fighter came at him and was different from the others. It was sleeker, had a cannon underneath, and had four gun barrels firing at him. He moved out of the way from every shot. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at the fighter trying to get a lock on.

'What's this feeling? Is it La Flaga? No, he wouldn't be here. I know he's in the military, but the E.U. wouldn't be here they had no use in help defending this country.' he thought.

He shot at him hitting one of the gun barrels. It spun out of control a little before righting itself out. It shot with the other gun barrels trying to hit him with the shots. The Tallgeese took a quick shot at the fighter that avoided the shot.

'Damn that shot was to close for comfort.' he thought as he dodged another shot before taking a shot at the fighter.

'I missed?' thought La Flaga when he dodged.

'This fighter pilot is good. To dodge my shot like that.' as thought went thru his mind as he dodge more shots from the gun barrels. He called out, _"Quatre how is it going over there?"_

_"It's going fine, sir."_

_"Good, Sub-Lieutenant Cooper how long till all the other Knightmare's and ground troops hit the ground?"_ he asked as a young woman appeared on the screen.

_"According to the time table it will be in a couple minutes, sir."_

_"Thank you Sub-Lieutenant Cooper."_

_"Anytime, sir."_

_"Quatre how is the Wing Zero handling?"_

_"I have had no serious problems."_

_"Keep me posted if you do."_

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

_"Lt. La Flaga we need to pull back for now, sir."_ he heard one of his subordinate say.

_"All right get everyone out I'll keep them busy as you escape."_ he said and shot his Mobius Zero forward.

_"But, sir!"_ he screamed to the Lt. La Flaga.

_"Do as I say Ensign Van Helming!!"_ he replied.

_"Yes, sir."_ he replied reluctantly and sent a communication that said they need to pull back and that Lt. La Flaga would cover them.

La Flaga shot forward as the fighters flew by him in the other direction.

* * *

_"General Khushrenada the fighters are pulling back!!"_ he heard the Sub-Lt. Cooper say.

_"I can see that Cooper."_ he replied 'What's going on? Why are they pulling back now?'

_"Sir, there is one plane coming our way!"_

_"I got it. Quatre head back to the Arcadia and protect it, in case of an attack. I'll handle the fighter."_

_"Roger, sir."_

The Wing Zero did a u-turn and shot back to the Arcadia. The Tallgeese II rocketed ahead to meet the Mobius Zero.

* * *

"So, it's the white one that's coming to meet me." he muttered to himself.

They both stopped a couple ways from each other. Treize pulled out the Beam Saber igniting it to life. Henri got his gun barrels ready to open fire. They circled each other waiting for other to make the first move. La Flaga opened a channel to the pilot of the Knightmare.

_"Who are you Mr. Knightmare pilot_?" he asked.

_"Isn't more gentlemanly for you to introduce yourself first?"_ he commented back.

_"I'm Lt. Henri La Flaga of E.U.'s 6__th__ Autonomous Mobile Battalion and pilot of the TS-MA2mod.00 Mobius Zero. And you are?"_

Treize kept his emotions under control before saying, _"This is Duke General Treize Khushrenada of The Holy Britannian Empire's AGEIS Forces and the pilot of the KMP-00MS2 Tallgeese II."_

La Flaga got a hard look in his eyes and thought, 'So, it is you Treize why are you fighting on the Britannia side.'

_"It's good to see you again La Flaga. The last time we meet was almost 12 years ago in the mountains of Germany."_

_"Why?! Why are you fighting on the side of Britannia! You should be on our side! The side of the E.U. not on their side! All they want is war!!"_

_"I'm sorry La Flaga, but I can't go back. I fight for what I believe in."_

_"Why can't you come back?"_

_"I can't. I want nothing to with the group known as Der Allianz."_

_"Der Allianz? That group is a myth, they don't exist."_

_"No, they do exist. Those bastards are alive and well. Before I meet you, they tried to kill my parents and me. But only succeeded in killing my father."_

_"This is how you justify your treasonous act on turning your back on the E.U. You are smart enough to realize that if such an organization exists they would not be powerful enough to do that. They couldn't get away with such an act without getting caught!!"_

_"You fool!! There own members are in charge of your government! The head of the E.U. is also a member!! So, don't tell me they don't exist!!"_ he screamed and thrust the Tallgeese II forward.

The Mobius shot forward and disconnected the gun barrels. All four shot at Treize as he moved and weaved in and out of the shots. The gun barrels kept moving and shooting at him.

Treize pulled the Tallgeese's arm back and threw the Beam Saber. It spun in mid air and destroyed one of the gun barrels before it came back to him. He caught it with his right hand, the last two gun barrels came to shot him from behind and turned and swung behind him. He cut through both of them and destroyed them.

"Damn!" muttered Henri. "Now I'm totally exposed. I have no choice, but to pull out now. We will meet again that is for sure Treize Khushrenada. You can count on that."

He turned the Mobius Zero around and quickly left the battlefield.

* * *

Treize deactivated the Beam Saber and placed it back in the racks on the shield. He whipped the sweat from his forehead and sighed leaning back into his seat. There was a beep and pressed a button on the above counsel. A small window appeared and it was Sub-Lieutenant Cooper.

_"Yes, Sub-Lt?"_

_"Sir, the ground troops and Knightmares have touched down on the beach. There heading further into the country. Our mission was a success."_

_"Good."_

_"Sir, please return to the Arcadia."_

_"Roger, returning."_

He hovered in the air and then shot upward, heading for the Arcadia.

* * *

**January 2, 2016 a.t.b.**

.

.

"So, you got shot down by someone you grew up with?" asked the man with black hair and blue eyes.

They both sat in a bar on the base located in the country they were helping. They sat in the back away from everybody else. The mechanics were refitting Henri's Mobius Zero with four more gun barrels. He took a drink of his amber colored drink.

"Yes, that's right Lt. Aker. An old friend now with the enemy." he said.

"Damn. Them the breaks man. La Flaga I heard that Britannia's Second Princess Cornelia is leading the war effort for them."

"Shit, this couldn't get any worse."

"I also heard from a reliable source that we are to pull out after only one day of fighting. They predict the country will fall soon."

"Why?"

"Don't know. It very weird." he replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Very weird."

"It's not our problem were only in the military, this is just politics."

"Something is not right."

* * *

**Battle of Lodum, Algeria--January 15, 2016 a.t.b**

.

.

Johnny Ridden was in his custom Knightmare that he enhanced himself. He had painted it in the color scheme of red and black. His father was a low-level politician in the empire. He had enlisted in the military just before the break out of the current war. Where he was assigned to the Knightmare Assault Forces under Second Princess Cornelia.

He was quickly moving his Knightmare along the coast waiting for his targets a small group of aircraft carriers. Since the start of the war, he had destroyed a total ninety fighter planes. He looked at his screen and saw three of his six targets coming. He used his slash harkens and shot it at the carrier. He used the cable to pull himself to it. He pulled his lance and trusted it threw the hull of the ship at the waterline. He did the same thing as he shot his second slash harkens at the second ship and as he was in the air pointing the lance downward. It went thru the deck and out the bottom of the hull. Then pulled it out and used his landspinners and jumped across and opened fire on the last aircraft carrier He unloaded a whole clip from his Assault Rifle. He then used his slash harkens to pull himself to the shore.

The communication beep and he pressed a button. The voice came in over the speakers and said, _"Ensign Ridden head back the other will take care of the rest. You're probably running low on energy."_

_"No, I'm fine, sir."_

_"Return Ensign Ridden that an order from a superior officer."_

_"Roger, sir. Returning now."_

He return to the Mobile Fortress and got out of his Knightmare. He stepped onto the platform, saw Second Princess Cornelia walking to him, and stopped in front of him. He saluted her and she saluted back.

"Ma'am."

"At ease, Ensign. Because of your destruction of three aircraft carriers, you are being promoted to Lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You can go now Lieutenant Ridden."

"Yes, ma'am." he said then saluted and left with his new rank bars.

Johnny passed Guilford as he walked away from Cornelia. He saluted Cornelia and told her something, before they walked away to the communication room.

* * *

Cornelia sat down in the throne like chair in front of the screen. She told Guilford to put him on and then leave the room. It was going to be a private conversation. The screen came alive and Treize sat behind a desk.

_"Hello Princess Cornelia. It has been awhile it's good to see you."_ he said with not a lot of confidence in his voice.

_"Treize what do I owe this pleasure?"_ she asked in a sweet voice, but had some venom in it.

_"You're mad that I'm engaged to your sister and not you?"_ he asked already knowing the answer.

_"Yes, you and I share a special connection. I don't want my sister to have that with you!"_

_"My is that jealously I detect in your voice?"_

_"What did you contact me for? Is it important General Khushrenada?"_ she asked ignoring the question.

_"You didn't answer my question."_ he replied.

_"I'm not jealous just angry. I hope you didn't know about this beforehand."_

_"No, it came as a shock to your brother. Odysseus and me. We really had nothing to do with it."_

_"Good, but I had wanted you to ask me to marry you. However, I guess that is in the past. What do you need?"_

_"I need information on a subordinate of yours Ensign Johnny Ridden."_

_"Why do you need information on him?"_

_"The information is for my own curiosity."_

_"I'll get Guilford to get it ready for you."_

_"Good I'll send my subordinate a Colonel Quatre Raberba Winner."_

_"All right."_ she said and the line went dead.

* * *

**January 31, 2016 a.t.b.**

.

.

The battle that took place in the country of Algeria was over with--with a decisive victory for The Holy Britannian Empire. It was rechristened as Area 15 and the native populace were renamed 'Fifteens' and became subservient of Britannia. Second Princess Cornelia had leaded the forces that conquered the country. Prince Odysseus group the AEGIS also played a significant role in the conquering of the country.

Lieutenant Johnny Ridden had earned the nickname 'Crimson Lightning'. He scored the most kill of anyone during the war, with his customized Knightmare. He soon painted the unicorn emblazoned on the Knightmares elbow was a tribute to Princess Cornelia, and it symbolized his feelings for her. As the legend of the creature stated that, it only opened its heart to a pure-minded woman. Ridden was again promoted to Lieutenant Commander, for shooting down a staggering one hundred eighty five enemies in all.

Treize walked down the hallway of the Mobile Command Base. Princess Cornelia let him used one of the rooms to talk to Lt. Colonel Johnny Ridden. He opened the door and Johnny stood up and saluted Treize as he closed the door behind him. He saluted back and motion for him to sit down. Treize took a seat from him and opened a folder.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"Have you ever heard of a group known as the AEGIS?"

"Yes, I have heard a couple of rumors of the group. Why, sir?"

"I'm the leader of the Knightmares team. And I would like you to join us, Lt. Colonel Johnny Ridden."

"What? Why, sir?"

"I had read over your combat record and your recent accomplishment. This is your first war you have participated in, correct?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It also said that you are so feared that a full rank promotion is giving to anyone on the enemy side that shot you down."

"Yes, sir."

"So, will you take this opportunity you have been giving?"

"I would love to join you, sir."

"Very good, Lt. Colonel Ridden welcome to the AEGIS. Get your stuff we leave now. Also, before I forget we report only to Crown Prince Odysseus eu Britannia."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Sahara Desert-March 30, 2016 a.t.b.**

.

.

Treize was trudging threw the desert of Egypt on the border of Libya looking for a sniper by the name of Emma Sheen. He was dressed in brown army fatigues and had an assault rifle in his hand. The others two had stayed back on the Arcadia. It was a pain in the ass looking for a sniper in the middle of the dessert that always worked alone. It was like looking for a needle in the preverbal haystack. It was three weeks in the desert without a shower left him stinking of nothing, but sweat.

"Finding this damn woman is hard as hell." he muttered, looking at his PDA in his left hand. He finally had something with a beep that was only 3km away from his current position. "Finally."

He then ran ahead and it didn't take him long to reach were it indicated on his PDA. He looked down at his PDA then up and turned his head left and right looking around. Moreover, looked down again, shouldered his rifle, and scratched his head.

"It should be right here."

"Get down." He heard a feminine voice say, before he dropped down on his stomach.

"You must be Ensign Emma Sheen, then?" he asked as she appeared from the sand.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked.

"General Treize Khushrenada."

"Hello, General. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join the AEGIS."

"Aren't they a Knightmare team? I'm just a sniper, I know I trained with a Knightmare, but I would rather be a sniper."

"We can make consecutions if you want to stay a sniper."

"How the last time I checked they haven't perfected the weaponry for a gun to shot long range for a Knightmare."

"That's the beauty of our group. Is that we use highly experimental technology. We have perfected a way for long range sniping with a weapon for a Knightmare."

"So, even if I'm a Knightmare pilot I can still stick to my preferred weaponry?"

"Of course my dear."

"All right I'll join your group."

"Excellent choice. Shall we go now?"

"Just let me finish my job here."

They saw a convoy coming a few hundred yards away from their current position. In the final car was the main General of the Egyptian forces. He heard the click of the safety off and had watched as the window of glass shattered and the chest exploded in a shower of blood and gore. The general was dead with one shot. Treize whistled at the display.

"Shall we go?" asked Emma.

"Yes, before they find us."

They got up and started running away from the area. Treize was in front with Emma behind him, leading her to their rendezvous point.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Babylon: Chapter 6: **_**The Battle Over Egypt**_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ It didn't take me long to finish this chapter. The title is a reference to three of the character introduced in the chapter. All three are based off character from the Gundam Series. Read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing off.


End file.
